


The Magic of Love

by chogibin



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M, Pining, fetus X1 hyungline, this one is gonna be a long one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-09 05:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20989313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chogibin/pseuds/chogibin
Summary: Follow Cho Seungyoun as he experiences Hogwarts and fumbles around his crush.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ryeonseung needs more Hogwarts aus  
this one is gonna be a long one, so plz pester me on twt to update this  
i hope you enjoy!

Seungyoun’s day started the same way as it usually did; He got up at 9am, made himself some breakfast, stared longingly at the cats next door and spent the entire day playing video games until his parents came home from work. Days like this made him love summer so much, but after the amazing 2 months of doing nothing, he’d have to go back to school. What was even worse was that he was about to start his first year at the local secondary school. Or at least, that’s what he thought would happen.

Around 12pm, that’s when his routine changed. The post had arrived. That part was normal, they always got post. Usually, it was just leaflets, but today there was something new. Buried deep within the religious pamphlets, was a letter addressed to him. Cho Seungyoun. Seungyoun was bewildered. The only time he’d ever gotten a letter addressed to ‘him’ was the end of year report from school, and even then, it was mainly for his parents. So Seungyoun did as any other 11-year-old would do, and instantly opened the letter.

_Dear Cho Seungyoun_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1st._

_We await your owl no later than July 31st._

_Yours Sincerely_

_Lee Dongwook._

Seungyoun stared at the letter in confusion. Witchcraft? Wizardry? Owl? What kind of spam letter was this? He had to give it to them, though, they were getting more creative in child grooming. Seungyoun didn’t have the patience to wait for his parents to come back from work to tell someone about the letter, so he called his trusty uncle. Thankfully, his uncle answered the call quite quickly, after only a few rings. But _how_ he answered was pretty ominous.

“I see you’ve finally received it. I knew you’d take after our side in this way.” This day was getting more and more confusing as it went on.

“What do you mean by that?”

“Did your mother not tell you?”

“Tell me what?”

“Cho Seungyoun, you’re a wizard.” If it wasn’t for how serious his uncle sounded when he said that, Seungyoun would have burst out in laughter

“Wizard? But aren’t those only things found in stories?”

“Oh, little naïve one. All the stories are true. All of them.”

Seungyoun shook, filled with fear. “E-Even the ones mother would tell me about Voldemort?”

“Yes, even those ones. However, thankfully he was removed years ago. Didn’t your mother mention that?”

“She did, but it doesn’t make it any less scary.”

“Understandable. Now, little boy, don’t forget to mention this to your mother when she gets back, she’ll have to send the owl. And don’t fret, you won’t be there alone, your older cousin, Sungjoo will be there too, he joined last year.”

So that’s where Sungjoo went. The entire family were very quiet about where he’d gone to school. Very annoying if you asked Seungyoun. He and Sungjoo were always really close, it was heart-breaking when no one told him where he’d gone. But at least he knows now why they didn’t tell him.

“Ok, thank you, uncle!”

“Anytime, champ!”

Despite how surreal it felt, Seungyoun was buzzing in excitement. He was a wizard. A wizard! And all the stories his mother told him when he was younger were true! It was hard to believe. He’d always loved those stories, especially the ones that his mother would put herself in. That meant that his mother really did do those cool things!

Compared to usual, the time it took for his parents to come home took way longer, almost as if time was teasing him. But thankfully they arrived home. Take that, time. His mother hadn’t even taken her shoes off when he hurled himself onto her. “Mother, I got a letter! Uncle says the stories are all true!”

It took his mother a few moments to process what he had meant, but once she did, she beamed at him, throwing her son one of her signature smiles. “I always knew you could do it, baby.”

“Uncle says you’ll have to send the owl quickly! According to the letter, it said to send it by ‘owl’ whatever that stands for, by July 31st.”

His mother chuckled at him. “I’ll be sure to. And the ‘owl’ doesn’t stand for anything. At least not in this context. They really do mean the bird.”

“Wow! That’s so cool! If I go to that school, will I get to learn how to use it too?”

His mother smiled and nodded.

“That’s so cool!”

“On Saturday, you and I are going to have an adventure. Just the two of us. We’re going to go to a special wizarding street and buy your school supplies. However, compared to your old school, buying your supplies this time, will be way more fun!”

Seungyoun jumped in excitement. “I can’t wait!”

⋆⋆⋆

Diagon Alley was a whole new experience to Seungyoun. Everything was so different compared to what he’d been raised to see as the ‘norm.’ According to what his mother said, his father was a ‘muggle’ (that’s what they called people who didn’t have any magic) so they raised me as a ‘muggle’ until Seungyoun showed any signs of being a wizard too. The wizard side of his family nearly gave up, considering Seungyoun didn’t do anything ‘wizard-like’ when he was younger, but after hearing the news that Seungyoun had gotten into Hogwarts countless presents and large sums of money were given to him. A few of Seungyoun’s cousins did a bet on it too, so there was some sadness between the celebration, but nothing major. The word ‘Slytherin’ also came up a lot. According to Sungjoo, it was one of the houses in the school. At least that part Seunyoun could understand as a ‘muggle,’ houses being a common thing in ‘muggle’ schools too. In Hogwarts there was Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. 

“The family have been only Slytherin for centuries, but these days only the older family members care about everyone being Slytherin. But as long as you’re not Gryffindor, they’ll only be mildly annoyed.” His uncle had told him over the phone the day before.

There was a lot to take in, like the goblins that were in Gringotts. Many family members were willing to give Seungyoun’s mother money to use, but she said she’d rather pay for his school supplies with her own money. So here they were, standing in the bank changing pound to ‘galleon.’

The first shop Seungyoun and his mother visited was ‘Ollivanders.’ His mother had been pretty excited to visit this one. “It’s the highlight of a witch or wizard’s life!” Seungyoun could only accept his mother’s word, not knowing much about the wizarding life. 

“Nice to see you back, Sooah. I see you’ve brought your son with you this time.” The store clerk said.

Seungyoun’s mother smiled at him. “His name’s Seungyoun, it’s his first year.”

“Welcome to the store, young boy. Here we will give you a wand tailored just for you. It is the wand that chooses the user, not the user who chooses the wand.”

Seungyoun was confused by what he meant, but he still went to follow him to the wand shelves. The store clerk rustled through the countless boxes and picked one out.

“Try this,” he said.

Seungyoun stared at the wand in bewilderment. What was he meant to do with it?

“Just wave it around, baby,” his mother told him.

So, he did. Then instantly regretted it. There were large sparks of magic that started attacking the shelves of the store. The store clerk didn’t seem fazed though, and neither did his mother. The store clerk then handed him another wand. They trusted him with another one after the disaster of the last?

Seungyoun waved this one around too, while it also caused mayhem, it did have less of an effect compared to the last one.

After countless wands, and many ways of destroying the shop, the store clerk finally decided on the one.

“This one is perfect.” The store clerk said. Seungyoun could only nod and agree, knowing nothing about whether or not it did well.

He waited for a while as his mother went over to the till and bought the wand, then the two headed for the next shop.

“We’ll have to go get your uniform,” his mother said as the approached a shop called Madam Malkin’s.

As they walked into the shop, one of the assistants instantly dragged him over to a fitting room and started taking his measurements, as his mother browsed around the shop, reminiscing with the store clerk. Thankfully, this took less time compared to the wand endeavour at Ollivanders. This time, while his mother was paying for his stuff, he wandered around the store.

From over the displays, he saw the most beautiful boy. Or at least as beautiful as you could be at their age. He didn’t look that much older than Seungyoun, and from the uniforms that the boy was looking at, it seemed like he was also a student of Hogwarts. He was accompanied by another boy, this one looking much closer in age to Seungyoun. 

Before Seungyoun could work his social magic, he was called over by his mother and dragged over to the next shop, with the memory of the beautiful boy.

The rest of the day was a blur of excitement, everything a new experience. He couldn’t wait to go to Hogwarts where this thing was normal.

⋆⋆⋆

Today was the day. Here he was, standing at King’s Cross Station in front of a wall between 9 and 10. If you had told him a month ago that he was going to a wizarding school and had to access said wizarding school by running into a wall, he would have laughed at you and told you to stop fooling him. But here he was. Doing exactly that.

He took a deep breath, gripped tight onto his cart of supplies and ran straight into the wall. There was doubt in him. Why wouldn’t there be? He was running into a wall. But, thankfully, there was no need for any doubt. He emerged on the other side of the wall, harm-free. 

His eyes shot open in amazement when he saw what was there. Right in front of his eyes there was a large train that was being boarded by hundreds of children. All he could think of was “How?” how was that even possible? But then his brain supplied the answer. Magic.

Seungyoun excitedly said goodbye to his family and followed Sungjoo onto the train. Sungjoo went off to sit with the friends he’d made the previous year, and Seungyoun went into an empty cart.

However, he wasn’t alone for a long time. After a while, two boys joined him. Both were shorter than him, he noticed. One more so than the other. Seungyoun grinned at them.

“Hi! I’m Seungyoun!” he introduced.

“I’m Hangyul and he’s Wooseok,” the one closer to him in height said.

“Do you two know each other already?” Seungyoun asked.

“No, we met at the platform and hit it off with each other, both of us having only came here with our parents,” Wooseok said.

“That’s so cool! Do you two have any idea of what house you might be in?” Seungyoun asked.

“I haven’t thought about it much, but I’ll probably be a Slytherin like my parents,” said Wooseok.

“My dad told me about what each house valued, and I think I’ll be Gryffindor,” Hangyul said.

“I think I’ll be Slytherin too, like the rest of my family.”

The three boys spent the rest of the train ride talking about the most mundane things. Wooseok, being a pureblood didn’t know much about the muggle world, while Seungyoun who’d been raised muggle didn’t know much about the wizarding world, so the two, with the help of half-blood Hangyul who’d been raised surrounded by both, talked about the differences between the two, the coolest of both worlds and also the worst parts of both.

Their conversation was cut short when the train came to a stop. The children on the train started filing out. Once the trio stepped out, they were consumed by awe. They weren’t at Hogwarts yet, but they could see it. It was more beautiful than any book could describe or any photo could capture. “Wow.” Was all Seungyoun could say.

The students all filed onto the boats that then brought them up to the school itself. It seemed even bigger than they’d expected. This was going to be a fun 7 years.

Once the first-year students got to the door, they were to wait, while the other years all filed in and went to their tables. Seungyoun’s breath hitched when he saw the beautiful boy, who he’d seen in the shop, walk by. He really did go to Hogwarts. Seungyoun noticed the colours he was wearing. The beautiful boy was a Slytherin.

His heart started racing with nerves as the first years moved into the hall. From there, they were called up one by one to sit on the stool and wear the sorting hat.

“Kim Wooseok,” the man with the scroll called, presumably the Lee Dongwook from the letter.

Wooseok went up to the stool and sat down, the hat being placed onto his head. The sorting hat didn’t sit for long on Wooseok’s head before calling out “Slytherin!” in a loud booming voice. Wooseok’s prediction was right. Seungyoun watched as Wooseok strode toward the Slytherin table, sitting down confidently, most likely proud after having his prediction come true.

Hangyul was called after a few more people. The sorting hat hadn’t even been on his head for more than 3 seconds before saying “Gryffindor!” Hangyul too had predicted right. Hopefully the trio would get a three-for-three with their predictions. 

Seungyoun was next after Hangyul. “Sooah’s boy, I see.” Seungyoun nodded. “You’re a bit difficult, your Slytherin family nature shining through, however, I think you’d be more suited toward-

**RAVENCLAW**”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungyoun officially starts his time and Hogwarts, and has a little 'run-in' with a certain someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhhhhhh not really confident in this chapter, sorry, but i needed to progress the story on further.  
this chapter is mainly just introducing characters and stuff  
i hope you enjoy, and i'm always willing to hear some feedback on how i can make this story better!

To say that Seungyoun was excited for the classes at his new school was an understatement. The boy was practically _vibrating_ from excitement. Who wouldn’t be? After being raised a muggle his entire life, he learns he has _magic_. At there’s a school where he can study said magic at! It felt like a dream.

On the way to his first ever class at this magical school, a body was thrown on his back. “You excited for your first experience of magic?” Hangyul said into his ear. So that’s who it was. 

Seungyoun grinned at the boy. “Of course, I am!”

Hangyul understood his excitement, but still laughed nonetheless.

“Anyway, what do you have 1st period?” Hangyul asked.

“Charms with Seokhoon, you?”

“I have the same! We should try find Wooseok soon to try check if he shares any classes with us.”

Seungyoun nodded in agreement. “Good idea. Imagine how cool it would be if we could all be in the same class!”

Seungyoun took a quick glance at his watch to check the time. If they wanted to get to their next class, they would have to start moving now, he informed Hangyul of this, and it resulted in Hangyul challenging the other to a race. Seungyoun couldn’t back out, his pride was on the line for this.

“You’re on, Lee Hangyul.” 

Hangyul smirked as a reply.

Then the two set off, speeding down the halls, not a care for any other students that were trying to peacefully get to class. Seungyoun had probably bumped into at least 6 people. They were neck-and-neck, the charms class just down the corridor. Closer and closer. It was during this final stretch where Seungyoun pulled ahead, leading against Hangyul. Around 6 metres away from the entrance of the charms room was when Seungyoun’s glory was cut short, accidentally bumping into someone once again. But, unlike the previous times he’d bumped into other students, this time he bumped into them head on, causing Seungyoun to fall back.

“Are you ok?” A worried voice asked Seungyoun from above him. If ever asked what the most pleasing noise in the world was, Seungyoun would probably answer the question by mentioning the sweet, honeyed voice belonging to the boy he’d ran into while racing Hangyul.

Seungyoun looked up wistfully at the boy, his eyes widening slightly when he realised who was in front of him. It was the beautiful Slytherin boy from Madam Malkin’s. It was unfair. This beautiful boy also had a beautiful voice. Was there anything about this boy that wasn’t beautiful? Unlikely. He was probably one of those people who could still be pretty, even when crying.

“I-Uh-Yeah! Sorry for that,” Seungyoun apologised, blushing furiously. Of course, he had to stutter when talking to the boy. Fate really hated him.

Seungwoo smiled at him, and Seungyoun swore he’d heard angels singing. “Just be careful next time. There’s a bit too many students in this school to run around, no matter how big the building is.”  


Before Seungyoun could give a reply, Hangyul pulled him away, saving him from embarrassing himself more. “Han Seungwoo, right? Sorry about that.”

Seungyoun blinked in confusion. How did Hangyul already know the boy’s name?

Seungwoo was in the same boat as Seungyoun, confused as to how this first year he’d never talked to, already knew his name.

Instead of saving Seungyoun and Seungwoo from their confusion, Hangyul instead dragged Seungyoun to the charms room, leaving Seungwoo to watch their backs retreat.

“Cute,” said Seungwoo, once the two first years were out of earshot.

⋆⋆⋆

Seungyoun flopped down at the Gryffindor table, taking his place beside Hangyul, who was drooling in anticipation for what food would be laid out for their lunch.

“Should you not be at the Ravenclaw table?” Lee Jinhyuk, another first year asked him. From the stories Hangyul had told him about this boy (who happened to be one of his roommates), Jinhyuk was a kind boy. Pretty loud, though. Someone who would probably blend perfectly with their friend group. Seungyoun pitied Wooseok slightly for being stuck with such hyperactive boys.

Seungyoun brought a finger up to his lips. “They’ll never find out,” he said with a wink.

Jinhyuk snorted, “I’m sure they’ll never notice the blue within a sea of red.”

“Blue and green, actually,” a voice said from behind Jinhyuk, before taking a seat beside the tall boy.

“Welcome to our humble Gryffindor table, oh mighty Slytherin,” mocked Hangyul.

Wooseok laughed and decided to entertain Hangyul. “It really is a downgrade. The Slytherin side of the room is way better. _Way_ greener and almost no red. It’s basically paradise.”

“Calm down, we all know that the superior colour is blue,” said Seungyoun, trying to weasel Ravenclaw into the conversation, feeling slightly left out.

Before the conversation about colours could go any farther, the table was finally filled with food. Seungyoun jumped slightly when he saw this happen, not yet used to food just… appearing. Wooseok laughed at his reaction, but not in a mocking ‘wow, you muggle, you’re still not used to magic?’ kind of way, but in a more ‘omg his lack of knowledge of this world is so cute’ kind of way.

The food itself was a relief to Seungyoun. He had been expecting some mythical kind of food he’d never heard of before, and was slightly afraid that he would dislike it and be shamed as the only person ever to dislike it, but, thankfully, it was just a standard lunch. Sandwiches of all kinds were on display, alongside some salad options and some buns. Seungyoun picked up a fairy cake, attracted by the pretty icing on top. 

“Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, but earlier we bumped into Han Seungwoo. Well, Seungyoun did. Literally,” said Hangyul to the group.

Seungyoun wondered how this was newsworthy. Was he missing out on something? He’d have to berate Sungjoo next time he saw him for not giving him details.

Jinhyuk gasped in amazement. “Really?! What was he like?”

“Am I missing something, how do you already know the boy?” Seungyoun asked.

“I often forget you were raised muggle,” said Hangyul. “Han Seungwoo is known as Hogwarts’s ‘IT Boy.’ Girls want to date him, boys want to either date or be him. Not only is he blessed in the looks department (or at least as blessed as one can be at that age), but he’s also high academically.”

“That doesn’t answer how you already know who he is, though.”

“Uh, true. Han Seungwoo was actually a child model before joining Hogwarts, his face was everywhere, advertising anything from toothpaste to the latest broom. It also helps that his sister, Han Sunhwa, is a member of the popular witch group Secret.”

Seungyoun knew Secret. They were popular back home too. “Secret is a witch group?”

“You know Secret?” Wooseok asked, intrigued.

“Yeah, they’re pretty popular in the muggle world. I never thought they’d be _witches._”

Hangyul patted his back from beside them. “Innocent Cho Seungyoun, there’s way more ways in which the wizarding world has wormed its way into the muggle one.”

Before Seungyoun could bombard his wizarding friends with questions about the other wizarding things that resided in the muggle world, the bell rang, signalling the end of lunch and the start of the next period. Seungyoun gobbled down the rest of his fairy cake and quickly headed off to class, eager to learn more about the amazing world of wizardry.

⋆⋆⋆

It wasn’t long before Cho Seungyoun became a name that was known throughout Hogwarts. The boy becoming known for his corny jokes and hyperactive energy. Some envied Seungyoun and the way he could easily talk to anyone. It also helped that he was related to the infamous Kim Sungjoo.

Another thing Sungjoo had failed to mention to Seungyoun was how popular he himself was. There were many rumours circulating around his cousin, the most popular being the rumour that Sungjoo got at least 3 confessions a day, from both female and male students. Seungyoun didn’t doubt that rumour for even a second. From the amount of times people had come up to Seungyoun asking about Sungjoo to witnessing the occasional brave soul that would confess to Sungjoo to his face.

Seungyoun’s friend group was steadily growing too, as the days went on. From starting originally with the trio of Seungyoun, Wooseok and Hangyul, the group now had so many they could barely even count them. But they barely ever sat together as an entire group, there not being enough room at the tables to hold them all. Occasionally, they’ll all meet up in one of the common rooms and hang out there. Sometimes they’ll study, other times they’ll just talk. Those days were Seungyoun’s favourites.

Seungyoun took his place in potions beside Wang Yibo, a seemingly quiet Hufflepuff boy. It had taken Seungyoun a while to get Yibo out of his shell, but once he did, he didn’t regret a single moment of it.

Potions was one of Seungyoun’s favourite classes, and his marks in it reflected this passion. Seungyoun, in classic stereotypical Ravenclaw fashion, was consistently at the top of the class. This, of course, did result in a few salty students, jealous of his marks, claiming that he was lazy and didn’t even care for his schoolwork, but they couldn’t be farther from the truth.

Seungyoun enjoyed his subjects and wanted to do well in them. He concentrated way more now than he ever did in Primary back when they had to learn things like multiplication. Gone were those days. Hogwarts didn’t even teach maths. None of the subjects that Seungyoun was used to existed in this school. Everything was unfamiliar, so of course he would work hard to catch up.

Just as Seungyoun was about to open his potions book to the page the teacher had written on the board, the door to the potions room flew open, banging against the wall. There, in the doorframe, stood the herbology teacher Mrs Shin.

“Is Cho Seungyoun here?” she asked, her voice shaking from fear.

Seungyoun stood up to alert her of his presence, still extremely confused about what was happening, but instead of telling him inside the potions class, she brought the boy out of the room, to a more secluded part of the department.

“Your cousin, Kim Sungjoo, fainted while in my class. Has he had any bad experiences with his health before?”

Seungyoun shook his head. “If anything, he’s never been sick before.”

Mrs Shin paled. “This seems to be worse than I’d initially assumed.”

Seungyoun stared at her in bewilderment. “Miss, what do you mean by that?”

“It’s not my place to tell you, Seungyoun, but I will tell you to be careful. Your future is one that has a million possibilities, all of which hold great importance.”

With this she left, presumably to go check up on Sungjoo, leaving Seungyoun with a million thoughts, wondering what she had meant. Maybe it was cryptic wizard talk for telling someone to be more mindful of their health and to not get sick? Whatever it was, Seungyoun decided not to dwell on it for too long. 

Even if the words did have some secret powerful meaning, they were obviously not intended for him. Or at least, the him of now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twt-  
staryounie

**Author's Note:**

> twt-  
staryounie & ryeonwoodzseung


End file.
